A girl's Night out
by kaname93
Summary: This is just a bunch of Lemons I've written mixed into one long lemony bundle. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing a lemon story, I've read a couple and figured it would be interesting to try =D reviews are welcome! Pls and thnx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, as much as I wish I did, I didn't…… yet.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room crying, mourning the loss of my now ex boyfriend Mike Newton. We had been dating for more than 3 years, and then one day it all just ended. I haven't left my room in what seems like months. The only friend who bothered to still contact me was Alice, trying to force me out of the house.

I was about to fall asleep when my cell phone started to vibrate, I picked up, "Hello?" "Hey Bella its Alice, before you say anything hear me out first." By now I usually would have hung up, but I figured I'd hear her out. It's the least I could do right?

"There's this new night club that just opened up down my street, and I think we should defiantly go". "I don't know Alice…" "Come on, it'll be fun we'll go shopping for new outfits and do our makeup and everything". *sigh* "Alright Alice, you win I'll go, bye"

A night club does sound fun I have to admit, but ever since my break up my confidence has taken a major blow, physically and mentally.

The next thing to worry about was shopping with Alice… only the brave go shopping with her but I guess tomorrow I'm going to have to be brave. This was going to be interesting.

---------

I woke up early the next morning at like 6 am; Alice wasn't going to be here for another 3 hours. I tried to fall back asleep but it was no use, I got up and took a nice hot shower letting it relax my stiff and tense muscles.

Once out of the shower I threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, I saw no point in dressing up, we were only going to the mall after all. To pass the time I decided to clean the house and make my bed and all that stuff that I never do by the time I was done, it was 9 am and Alice was here.

"OMG! Bella hi, are you ready to go" before I could even answer she was dragging me out of the house and into her car. Which was a beautiful yellow Porsche? "Get in" I climbed in and we were speeding off to the mall.

Our first stop was a store called Guava, a very good clubbing store according to Alice; I went in with no complaints because I knew they would be useless. 2 hours later, and about 20 dresses and we found the right one. It was a black, thigh length dress with a halter style top and an open back. Alice got a red short dress that barley covered he upper thighs with tank top sleeves and open back as well. I thought it would look horrible on me but after I had it on, it didn't look to bad so my choice was made.

After another 5 hours in the mall we grabbed our purchases and headed off to Alice's house to get ready for the night. Of all the times I had been inside Alice's bathroom, I never got used to how big it was or how much make-up there was. She had enough to open her own salon for goodness sake.

"Okay Bella, go into my room and get your dress on then meet me back in here in 5 min, I'll be timing you as well hehe" I took my time putting on the dress, trying to prolong the next 3 hours where Alice would be working on my make-up and appearance. I really don't see the point, it's not like I'm going to meet anyone interesting. All the guys in town were either disgusting pigs or totally ugly.

Realizing that I couldn't put it off any longer I went into her bathroom and sat in her chair, and let her 'work her magic'. 2 hours after I woke up and looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I looked like, I was beautiful, and I was stunned.

"Do you like?" What did she mean do I like it, of course I like it I'm amazed. "Of course I like it Alice thank you!" She went to get her dress on and do her makeup and by the time she was done it was 8 pm and it was time to get going.

We pulled up into the parking lot at the night club; it didn't look to bad it looked kind of nice I guess. But what caught my eye weren't the flashing lights or the cars in the lot; it was a man with dark brownish color hair and golden brown eyes.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on; he had a perfectly chiselled jaw, beautifully sculpted abs and a face that could make any girl drool. Amazed by his beauty I didn't realize that he was staring right at me. I quickly looked away, great now I'm embarrassed as fuck.

"Bella let's go" "Okay I'm coming Alice" we walked in and it was just like any other club I had been to, bright lights, big speakers with loud music blaring out of them. Alice immediately pulled me to the bar and ordered us a couple shots. I pounded them back like nothing until Alice pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Dance Bella, its fun watch" She started dancing in front of me showing me what to do, I went along with her for a little bit but then really got into the music and started going on my own. I was shaking my hips in slow sensual movements drawing extra attention to my breasts and thighs.

I was having such a good time I didn't even realize that someone had come up from behind me and grabbed a hold of my hips. I turned and my mouth hung open. It was the man from earlier outside the club. I was almost about to hyperventilate but thank god, I found my voice.

"Hello there, would you like to dance?" His voice was like nothing I had ever heard; it was angelic, deep and sexy, but not too low that it's just creepy. How could I not accept, I would be an idiot if I didn't. "Umm… sure I'll dance" and with that we were moving to the middle of the dance floor.

The song Low by Flo-Rida came on and the atmosphere turned from funny dancing, to dirty. He pulled me closer towards him, making sure to push his crotch right up against my thigh. We began dancing, his hands moving all over my body; my breasts, my sides, my back, my thighs. It was great.

I was loving every moment of this, and then I felt something poke me, right away blush came and filled my cheeks. I looked around for Alice but she was no where in sight, I turned back to look into the mans eyes. They were full of lust and desire; I almost soaked myself right then and there.

"Do you want to get out of here?" "I have the house to myself tonight and I would love some company" I immediately nodded my head yes and we rushed out of the club. I thought about Alice for a second but then he kissed me, I mean full on tongue and everything. I completely forgot about Alice and jumped into the car with him.

We were barley out of the car and he was carrying me through the door and up to his bedroom. He threw me on the bed and ripped my dress off. Revealing my black lace bra, he put his mouth right on my chest and began to kiss and suck any part he could get at. He unclasped my bra and sucked my nipple into his mouth, while grabbing and pinching the other one. I was so into this moment, all my troubles just ran away.

I raised my hand and started to unbutton his shirt, he had the most beautiful abs I had ever seen I laid there admiring him for a moment before being pulled back to the situation by his voice. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot" I started bucking my hips in response trying to create any type of friction possible, when he noticed what I was doing. "So… getting a little impatient are we?" "Would you like me to help with that?"

He started to remove my panties and he threw them onto the floor along with my other clothes. "I'm gonna eat that sweet pussy so much you'll be screaming my name" and with that he put his head in between my legs and started lapping my folds with his tongue. The feeling was amazing, his tongue going in and out in and out, I couldn't take it. I came right then and there into his mouth and he cleaned my dry. "Haha, I'm not done with you yet, that was only round one" "Oh my god, ugh, ugh, he positioned himself on top of me and placed his insanely hard dick right at my entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" "ugh, please… please, fuck me, fuck me!" With that he pounded into me making me scream in pleasure. "That's right, scream, tell the world what I just made you feel, tell the world how I made you mine" Harder, harder… please I begged him. I felt his pace quicken and his thrusts starting to intensify as I felt his dick go deeper and deeper until it hit that perfect spot. "Omg, I'm… I'm gonna… come so fucking hard" Several more thrusts and I felt my walls clench him and my orgasm took over.

I screamed so loud, and with that scream he came right after, his dick twitching inside of me as he released his seed into me, feeling the most extreme orgasm ever. He pulled out of me and rolled off to my side, both of us panting and trying to catch our breath. "What… was… that?" "That was fucking amazing!" "I don't know" he replied, "Maybe the best sex of your life, am I right?" all I did was nod.

"My names Edward by the way, what's yours?" "Bella, Bella Swan" I looked into his eyes and felt something I hadn't felt in what seemed like years… love. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to meet me for coffee tomorrow night?" I let out a little laugh, thinking about how we had just had the best sex ever and how he had just asked me out for coffee. "Of course Edward, I would love to". I got dressed, watched Edward drive away to go to work, and picked up the phone. It was time to tell Alice about this night that's for sure.

The End

**A/N: **Heyy, I hope you liked it; I did the best I could since I'm still a virgin and all, and I'm new to the whole sex and dirty talking thing =D Please read and review, they're very appreciated, but no flames please! Thnx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heyy everybody, so I got a couple reviews and PM's from people asking me if i would continue this story. I have decided that I'm going to continue it, but instead I'm going to just turn it into a lemon filled story.**

**Each story will have a different lemon in it, but they won't be related to each other at all. So hope you enjoy and please review:)**

**PS: I would also like to thank lovetoujours for her encouragement and support and convincing me to continue. I will be working with her on this story as in I will post a chapter then she will then I will etc. K I'll shut up now byes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly:(**

Hot Tub Fun

**Bella POV**

"Bye Alice I'll see you tomorrow" I said while running to my truck, today I was so excited to get home because Edward was coming over tonight. We have been dating for about a year now, but because of some.. "complications" the farthest we had gone was kissing. I always wanted to deepen it but he would pull away saying we had risked my like enough for one day.

I love Edward with all my heart, mind, and soul, but theres only so much I can take, I mean I am only human and I do have needs and urges.

I had told Edwards sister Alice about this and she basically told me that I had to seduce him in whatever way I can. The problem was, im not that good at it, I mean, I'm very shy and clumsy, I'd probably just embarass myself. B ut I had tried everything else so it looked like I didn't have any option left.

Alice had taken me out shopping the other day and boguht me this "sexy" outfit, but i thought it was a bit much, but she assured me that it would make Edward go crazy.

I looked at my clock and realized that it was 2 o clock, Edward would be here in 4 hours. I jumped off my bed, which had just been updated from a queen size to a king bed, courtesy of Alice, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stood under the hot water letting it relax my tense back, I was so nervous about tonight.

It would be the first time for me and for him, I knew the basics of it, but I guess what I was really scared of was the pain that I will most definatly feel and having him look at my body, my bare, naked body. I knew it was stupid to have the insecurities while I was around Edward, he had always said I was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole life. Even prettier than Rosalie, even though I laughed at that statement.

But I guess it was time for me to come over my fears, I wanted this, and I was going to get it tonight, I will not rest peacefully until I get something out of this.

I stepped out of the shower once I felt that water start to get cold, and put my hair up in a towel to dry. I walked into my bedroom and put on the outfit that Alice had bought me. It was a blue lingere with only a bra at the top with a bit of beading hanging down the front, barley covering my breasts, and my underwear was silk, with a light curtain around it that was so see through.

I put it on and put my sweats over top and an old t-shirt. If this is going to work, I have to make sure he doesn't suspect a thing. Sometimes it was helpful that he couldn't read my mind, but at other times it was horrible.

After, I was dressed I went over to my Vanity mirror, yet another present from Alice, and plugged in my hair straightener and curling iron. I took the blow dryer and started drying my hair, my nerves going like crazy. After an hour I deemed myself presentable. It was right on time as well, Edward would be here any minute.

I sat on my bed and I heard a door bell rang, show time.

-----------------------

I ran downstairs, careful not to trip and fall and opened the door to see my life. Even to this day, I can never get over his beauty. His perfectly chiseled face, his sculpted abs that were just noticeable through the shirt he was wearing, and his messy golden looking hair that i could run my hands through all day and night.

I didn't realize I was staring until he bent his head down, and placed a soft yet, passionate kiss on my lips. My body started tingling like it always did when he kissed me. It just convinced me that tonight would be worth everything.

"Hello Love" he had said, and I almost melted at the sound of his angelic voice. uh..uh.. hi, wow, was that all I could say, man im suh a loser sometimes. I invited him into my house and he sat on the couch, I immidiatley went and sat beside him. "So, I was wondering if tonight you would like to take a dip in the hot tub with me?" I somehow managed to say these words without stuttering and from what I could tell, it sounded seducting. I think.

He agreed, just like I knew he would, he went outside and took off the hot tub lid, while I went and got the towels. I came out put the towels down, and looked ahead to see him waiting in the hot tub, in nothing but his boxers. It was such a turn on.

I made a noise with my throat attempting to draw his attention to me. It worked, he looked over and started into my eyes. I took that as my que ans slowly started to to take off my t-shirt. Once Edward saw the little beads start to veal itself, his eyes popped out a lttle bit. I took this as a good sign and continued. I fully removed my shirt and looked up to meet his intense stare. I bent down and slid my sweats off which made him do an open mouth gape.

I walked over towards the hot tub, in the sexiest way i could without tripping, trying extra hard to make my legs look longer and more elegant. I reached the hot tub and slid in quietly. I sat in the seat and looked into Edwards eyes. There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was a look of passion, awe, and.. lust. Before I could think another thought, he had crawled over to me and swung me around so i was straddling his lap.

"Fuck Bella, you're such a tease" he said kissing me hungrily, his tongue played with my lips asking for entrance. I excitedly allowed him and our tongues danced together, battling for dominance. He had won, his hands started to roam around my body, up and down my breasts, down my stomach, around my neck. I felt totally blissful, and could feel my hormones acting up, I was becoming hornier by the second.

He pulled away and started making his way down my throat and to my collarbone, sucking on it gently. "Bella, I want this, I want you so bad, I love you" I was shocked by his words, did this mean that he was going to go all the way with me? Had i finally won? My thoughts were answered as i felt his hand slide down, past the silk panties and felt him plunge a finger deep inside of me.

The feeling was something I had never experienced before, there was no way to describe it. "Edward...I..love...you so.. much" I panted. This must have done something to him because i heard a low growl come from within his chest, i gasped as he plunged aother finger inside of me.

I could feel my stomach muscles start to tighten up and my legs begin to shake, I was close."Edward, ugh..ugh.. I'm coming so hard, omg... faster, harder" he picked up his speed and pressure and after three more pumps i came hard. My walls squeezed his fingers as i felt the best feeling ever.

He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. "Mmm.. so delicious Bella, I can't wait to feel that sweet pussy of yours around my dick" Was he trying to drive me crazy, cause if he was it was working. He flipped me over so he was on top of me at just the right angle. he ripped off my panties and pushed me up against the hot tub.

"Get ready Bella, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be sore" with that said, he slammed into a me hard, at first it hurt, so bad, this was the pain i was so nervous about. After 10 seconds it started to ebb away and i could only now feel pleasure. He slowly started to thrust into me finding a slow and steady rythm.

"Ugh, so good Bella, So tight" he groaned, hearing this was almost enough to send me over the edge. I felt my relase coming and prepared for it. "Fatser Edward, I'm... I'm close, fuck me, fuck me harder" I grunted, he picked up his pace and after several more thrusts i came. My walls clenched his dick as I rode out my orgasm, his following soon after with a couple more thrusts.

Once we came down from our high, he pulled out of me and was panting heavily next to me. "That was amazing!" I said. "You took the words right out of my mouth, I love you Bella, I love you so much" he responded. I bent forward and kissed him softly yet passionatley for the next 20 min.

I was perfectly blissful and in love, I definatley don't think this is going to be the last night we do this, and I couldn't wait. I was with my love, my life, and my soul, which was everything i could ever ask for and more.

The End

**AN: Heyy, I hope you liked it, I think I'm getting better at it. Please review, it makes me happy and warm inside:) I will hopefully update at least 3 times a week, if not more. Thnx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! It just makes me wanna write so othe stories she will be contributing :) now enjoy!! I wanna thank lovetoujours as well for her support again:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... yet. *shifts eyes back and forth***

Cheering Up

**Rosalies POV**

I don't understand, I thought to myself, Why does Bella get everything? A loving husband, beauty, and a child, I thought that if she got turned into a vampire that she couldn't have kids. After I found out that she was pregnant, I wanted to kill her.

I sat on the couch staring absent mindedly into space, I was pulled out of my thoughts from my husband Emmett. I know I rag on him a lot and he can be sort of childish, but no matter what, I did love him. He was my life, my lovable teddy bear, yet in the bedroom, he was a man.

"Is there something wrong Rosie?" I shook my head, I didn't want him to get all sad because of my thoughts. He didn't seem to believe me though. "Well, I think your lying to me" he said puffing out his chest trying to look "manly". "I think you need some cheering up", he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss.

Of course for Emmett and me, it never stopped at just kissing, it always lead into something more. We kissed for a good 20 minutes before I felt him slowly pull me up the stairs towards our bedroom. It's a good thing the family is out hunting today.

"Mmm come on Rosie, I can feel you getting wetter, lets move quick or else I might have to take you right here on the stairs". I kissed him harder, more passionate, until we finally made it into our bedroom, he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

He ripped my jeans off leaving me in nothing, now that I think about it, I'm glad I went commando today. He started kissing my ankles, working his way up slowly towards my calfs, then my thighs. He was teasing me, damn him, damn him to hell. I let out a small moan, this made him laugh. "What are you laughing about?" I had asked him, I don't think this is funny. "It seems your getting a little impatient with me aren't you"

Damit why wouldn't he just fuck me already, my core was throbbing, I was interupted from my thoughts by Emmetts tongue lapping at my folds. Ugh.. fuck.. these were the only things coming out of my mouth. I felt my first orgasm coming, and quickly at that. One more push of his tongue and i came hard right into his mouth. He licked up all my juices.

"Mmm fuck, you taste so good, but I think you'll feel even beter than you taste". Before I had a chance to think or calm down from my first orgasm, he pounded into me sending a wave of both shock and pleasure through me at once. He pounded harder and harder into me making small gasps and moans escape my mouth.

"Oh, I'm so close, come with me baby, come with me" he started thrusting faster and faster, so fast that we broke the headboard. I felt my second orgasm coming, and I screamed his name, so loud that I'm sure the neighbours could hear. Two thrusts after and he was coming his dick twitching as he realeased him seed into me.

"So, is my Rosie all cheered up now?" I was still gasping for breath, which is something hard to do for vampires. Hell no I wasn't done, was he crazy "I don't think I'm fully cheered up yet" and with that we continued with my cheering up

The End

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**YOU KNOW YHOU WANT TO**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!**


	4. Authors Note! PLEASE READ

**AN: OH NO!! Not another author note! ****Heyy guys yes, I know you people prolly hate AN, to be honest I do as well. But this one is kind of important.**

**So, I've been thinking, I'm running out of ideas for this story so I thought it would be cool if other people would write stories and you would e-mail them to me, Then I would post them onto the story. So, you can write on any character you want, wheather it be Bella, Rosalie, Edward etc. It can be as long as you want, as long as its full of lemony goodness! lol :p**

**PM me and tell me what you think and if you'd be interested in writing a story for this. K I'll shut up now.**

**Thanks guys, Kaname 93**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hey guys, I'm so so sorry I've been gone for a while, I hope you guys are still out there. I've had a lot of stuff going on lately with my grandma and my dad, and its been kind of a depressing while. Anyway, I'm back now and I promise to update as much as I can.**

**One more thing, I was wondering if any of you guys had any lemons that you've written and you want to try them out first to see what people think about them, if so, then PM me and you can gladly use my story to post them. You would get full credit obviously. Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dear Diary**

Dear Diary:

Oh my gosh, today at school I had the best class ever! I've always loved English Literature but today was over the top. Our old teacher got fired for being a total pot head, who would have thought, not me that's for sure. Anyway, that's when the new teacher came in, Mr. Edward Mason. He was beautiful, almost god like. He had sexy copper coloured hair, golden brown eyes you can stare at all day, and a body any boy would give his soul for. But who am I kidding, he'd never go for a girl like me. I was plain, I had brown hair,, brown eyes, and a skinny body, but not the nice kind of skinny, I had no curves or anything. Not to mention the fact that he's twenty-three and I'm only eighteen. I don't know if that's creepy or not but whatever. Him and me ever being together is just a fantasy that will never happen.

Dear Diary

"Bella!" Alice came into my house screaming, "get up, you're getting a makeover!". This is Alice Cullen, we've been best friends since the first grade. She's totally opposite of me but were still great friends. The major difference between me and her…. Shopping. She feels the need to constantly shop and make me over. So her coming into my room and screaming was nothing new to me.

But I always went along with her anyway, because even if I said no, she would find someway to get me to come. One time for example, she came into my room, tied me up in ropes while I was sleeping and pretty much dragged me to the mall. How she managed to tie me up without me waking up I'll never know. Anyway, after she came into my house, we took off to the mall.

**5 hours later…**

After 120 stores and about one thousand dollars later we left to return to her house. I decided to just spend the weekend at her house then go to school with her on the Monday morning. So Monday morning came along, a little to quickly for my liking I might add, and it actually turned out to be rather sunny. Because of this Alice thought it necessary to wear "summer" clothes even though it was fall. I never understand that child sometimes. She had decided on Sunday night that she was going to make me over for today.

So here I am, in her extremely large bathroom with clips and pins everywhere. I waited the make over out for about two hours before I started to complain. Finally she declared me "perfect".

I looked into the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. I was beautiful. I had on a short denim skirt with a pair of black tights, high heeled shoes that made my legs look long and elegant, and a low cut blue t-shirt with a criss-cross design on the back. My hair was in curls, and fell down my back, the curls framing my face perfectly.

I jumped Alice and gave her a huge hug and all but booked it out of her house. School went by rather nicely today actually, I had lots of guys staring which made me feel confident but a little self conscience at the same time. By the time fourth period came along, I was so happy to get to English Literature. Mainly because it meant that I would see Mr. Mason.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat near the front of the class. Mr. Mason was turned around writing something on the chalk board while I pulled out my books and crossed my legs in an attempt to be sexy. I know it was probably not worth it but hey, might as well try.

I was looking at my text book for about five minutes and looked up to meet the eyes of my god. For a second, I could have sworn I saw him looking at my breasts but I must have been imagining things right, right? My thoughts were proven wrong when he turned around to the class and looked directly at me and asked to see me after class. I wasn't sure why though, I mean I completed my homework, what more was there.

The entire class all I was thinking about was that meeting after class, it finally came after what seemed like forever waiting. The rest of the class filed out while I stayed in my seat, I hoped he was going to come up to me because I was kind of nervous to walk up to him. But something he did surprised me, he locked the door and started closing the blinds. I finally got curious and asked him why he was closing everything. And before I got an answer he had grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. He bent his face down slowly to mine and then attacked my lips with a strong edge. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. His lips moving in perfect synchronization with mine, it was like we were made for each other. I felt his hand start to move up to the hem of my shirt and I watched as he slowly lifted it off exposing my purple push up bra.

His touch was wonderful, it was like being caressed by an angel, his hands knew how to touch me perfectly and he was rewarded with a moan that escaped my mouth. This did something to him I guessed because his touch was no longer soft. It was rough as he took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor and unbuttoned his pants leaving him in only his boxers. It was a beautiful sight. His perfectly shaped abs were to die for. I reached my hand out and touched him getting another deep moan out of him. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even realize he had started talking. "Get on the floor Isabella and suck my cock, now!" I did as he ordered because god knows what would happen if I said no.

I slowly dropped onto my knees and pulled down his boxers. He was fucking huge, I never imagined something this big. I grabbed him firmly in my hand and put my tongue on the tip of his head. Licking it slowly around in circles with my tongue before taking him fully into my mouth. I'm surprised he fit. As soon as I took him into my mouth he started grunting and trusting into my mouth. I sucked him hard then soft, then hard again until he started to get closer. "Fuck Bella" was all I could hear for a good three minutes before I heard something even sexier. He screamed as he came into my mouth shooting three times into my mouth and I swallowed everything back like it was chocolate.

He pulled me back up and started kissing me again, this time taking off my pants as he went along as well as my underwear. He put his fingers down near my dripping core and started moving slowly between them. " do you like that Bella, do you want my fingers inside of you?" all I could answer with was a moan which he took as a yes. He pushed one finger into me making me gasp with pleasure, he started moving in and out pushing me closer to climax.

"Oh my gosh I'm so fucking close Edward". Right after I said that I clamped down on his fingers as I rode out my orgasm. It was almost like a never ending climax and it felt fucking amazing. "Are you ready for my dick Bella, cause its coming in hard and fast" I groaned and he pushed into me breaking through my wall, and I screamed with the pain and the pleasure I had. He trusted into me harder and harder with me getting closer every thrust.

"Ahh fuck Bella, I'm going to come, are you ready" I answered him with a "fuck yes" and his thrusts started coming faster and faster and faster. It felt like my pussy was exploding with every thrust. I finally felt my legs begin to shake and my stomach start to tense and I squeezed his dick with my pussy as I came hard. It was the best feeling ever, I started seeing stars, my moans were soon followed by his as he came as well, his seed spilling into me. His thrusts started to slow as him and I started to come down from our climax, he pulled out after about three minutes, both of us breathing heavily.

"What was that?" I asked, just as a rhetorical question, I wasn't really looking for an answer but wasn't surprised when I got one. "That Bella was the best fuck of my life, and I intend to see you everyday from now on after school for our weekly meetings, is that understood?" we both put our clothes back on and I simply looked at him and nodded as I walked out of the classroom with my hair a mess and a big smile plastered to my face. I guess I have a new diary entry for tonight, and many many more to come.

The end

**A/N: **Heyy guys so I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it, but no flames please, constructive criticism only thnx!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Hey guys, so I'm back, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I really have no excuse other than the fact that I've just been really lazy lately but anyway, here is another chapter for you guys that I hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight T.T

**Strip Club**

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm twenty-six years old and I am a virgin. I know what you're thinking, pathetic right? Well my brother Emmett likes to think so. Anyway, let me tell you about how one night at a strip club thanks to Emmett changed that status.

I woke up from bed that morning with Emmett screaming happy birthday to me from downstairs, god, doesn't he know people are trying to sleep. Emmett is my little brother; he's twenty-four years old but has the personality of a five year old. He has brown hair and is really big, not like fat big but football player big.

I put on some dark navy blue jeans and an old t-shirt and headed downstairs. When I got down I saw Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, sitting on the love seat with Emmett. She had blonde hair and well, basically looked like a model. She stopped by a lot so we became pretty good friends.

I said hi and she nodded at me. I looked to my left and saw an envelope on the table; I looked at it and saw him smile. So I opened it being very cautious because when it comes to presents from Emmett you always have to be on guard for pranks.

I opened it to discover a piece of paper with an address on it. I asked Emmett where it led to but he refused to tell me and just told me to be there by 7 pm sharp. I gave him a look before I went out to go and do some errands.

I returned home to an empty house to find a note from Emmett with just a simple wink on it. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to shower and change. I settled on wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. I grabbed the piece of paper and sped off down the highway.

I pulled into the parking lot of an old looking building. I still didn't know what it was because there was no sign outside except for the address. I walked in and my eyes almost popped out of my head. A strip club! I took a look around and headed for the door when an angelic voice suddenly stopped me. I turned around and gasped.

Standing on the stage was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She had beautiful wavy brown hair, elegant long legs, and brown eyes that I could stare at for days. Before I knew it, I was slowly walking towards the front of the stage. I sat down in one of the leather chairs and just stared.

She started moving up and down the pole while taking her shirt off slowly. I felt myself instantly harden at the site. God she was so tempting it should have been illegal. I saw her do a 180 degree spin and wink right at me. Shit! I almost just came right there. Twenty minutes later I was still sitting there with my hand practically down my pants, by now she only had on a simple black g-string. Her round breasts moving everywhere, she was truly a goddess.

The show finished, and I sat there for a good ten minutes trying to believe that I actually just saw that. I was disrupted from my thoughts by a hand dragging me towards what looked like a room. It was hard to tell because it was so dark inside. I was about to ask who I was with when a voice told me to keep quiet. The person started walking towards me, and she pushed me down onto what felt like a bed. I felt her straddle me, and I felt my dick go even harder than it already was.

I didn't know who this person was but god I wanted her so badly. She came down and kissed me shoving her tongue into my mouth, my tongue instantly responding to hers. I started to roam my hands over her body and found nothing? She already had no shirt on. I touched her breast carefully yet firmly, I was rewarded with a loud moan. I took that as a good sign and kept going.

I flipped her over and attacked her lips again with full force; it was like I couldn't get close enough to her. I slid my hands down her waist and slipped her short shorts off inhaling the scent of this extravagant girl. She was commando as well… HOLY FUCK! I moved my head down and kissed her navel before kissing her pussy. She started breathing harder and I stuck my tongue in her tasting her sweet juices. I licked and nipped at her clit until she was so close, she was begging me to fuck her. How could I deny this angel anything, of course I'd fuck her, and my god would I fuck her hard.

I yanked off my pants and boxers in one swift movement and positioned myself at her entrance. She quickly muttered something about birth control, but that was the only motivation I needed. I shoved my dick in her gasping and moaning at the feel of her. She was so tight, warm, and fuck there was no way I was going to last long. I started moving slowly at first, but when she started becoming louder I picked up the pace. "Harder, faster" she screamed at me. I slammed into her repeatedly loving the feel of her pussy around my cock. It only took 3 more hard thrusts before I felt her walls clench around me as she came hard, I came with her twenty seconds afterwards, the release feeling so good. I collapsed on top of her and just stayed inside of her, breathing heavily as was she.

I pulled out of her and just laid there on the bed. I finally got to ask her who she was, but the only thing I got was a piece of paper with a phone number on it, and the name Bella on the bottom. Hmm… Bella, I definitely think we will have another meeting very very soon. I walked out of the club with a big smile plastered on my face and a phone number in my back pocket. This was a very good birthday indeed.

End

**AN: **So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know, I love reviews so much.

And by the way, if any of you are looking for a really good story to read, I highly recommend reading a story called "Let Your Light Shine" by **Lolashoes**. It is an amazing story like oh my gosh! Anyway I'll shut up now, thanks for reading and please review!!!


End file.
